


Tangled Wars

by Cute_trash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Actual Disney Prince Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bandit Hux, Crossover, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hux's first name is Brendol, In case you haven't figured out yet, King Han Solo, M/M, Out of Character, Prince Ben Solo, Queen Leia Organa, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Snoke Being a Dick, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tangled/Star Wars AU no one asked for :D featuring actual Disney Prince(ss) Ben Solo and bandit Brendol Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The black flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelhead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it darlings, enjoy <3

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named, Ben and it starts, with the moon.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of moonlight, grew a magic black flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured.

Oh, you see that grim old looking man, over there? You might want to remember him. He's kind of important.

Well, centuries pass and a hop skip and a bump right away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen, Han Solo and Leia Organa. And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby, and she got sick, really, sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle or in this case, a magic black flower.

Ahhh, I told you he'd be important. You see instead of sharing the moon's gift, this man, Snoke, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years. And all he had to do, was sing a special song:

 _"Flower gleam and glow,_  
_let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_bring back what once was mine_  
_What once was mine."_

_Snoke sang and the flower started to glow a midnight blue and it made Snoke look young again._

 

All right, you get the jist. He sings, he turns young, creepy, right?

_"We've found it!" Yelled a guard gesturing to the flower._

 

The magic of the black flower, healed the queen and a healthy baby boy, a prince was born with beautiful black hair. I'll give you a hint, that's Ben. To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect, and then that moment ended.

_Snoke sang while holding a pair of scissors in one hand and a black lock of hair in the other_

_"Flower, gleam and glow,_  
_let your powers shine_  
_Make the clock re- HUH!"_

_The hair started to glow a midnight blue and he cut a piece of hair but that piece turned into brown hair and lost it's power. He realized that he had to take the child to continue to use the power of the flower._

  
Snoke broke into the castle and stole the child, just like that...gone.

The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Prince, but deep within the forest in a hidden tower, Snoke raised the child as his own.

_"...bring back what was lost, what once_

_was mine, what once was mine."_

_Young Ben sang as Snoke brushed his glowing midnight blue hair and started to look young once again._

Snoke had found his new magic flower, but this time he was determined to keep it hidden.

 _"Why can't I go outside?" Little Ben asked_  
_"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, young one?" Snoke explained as he continued brushing Ben's hair._  
_"Yes sir."_

But the walls of that tower, could not hide everything. 

_A slightly older Ben with much longer hair tiptoed carefully through the tower in order to not wake Snoke._

Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day,

_Ben opened the window and looked up to the sky, full of lanterns, in awe._

their lost Prince, would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know in the comments if this is alright? :3


	2. Chapter 1 - This is a very big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much /Moose_trash to tell me to write this <3 wouldn't have done this without you. Here's the second chapter dears :3

A little chameleon, looking worried, ran towards a pot of flowers and quickly disguised himself just in time as a wooden window opened revealing a young man with black hair

"HAH! Hmm, Well I guess Anakin's not hiding out here." Ben spoke sighing dramatically and walking away. The chameleon laughed and suddenly was caught with an extremely long lock of black hair "GOTCHA! That's twenty two for me. How about twenty three, out of forty five?" Anakin gave an annoyed and bored look "Okay, well, what do you want to do?" He excitedly pointed outside of the tower "Yeah, I don't think so." Ben picked the little chameleon "I like it in here and so do you." Anakin stick his tongue out "Oh come on Anakin, it's not so bad in there."

Ben grinned, jumped inside the tower and started his usual routine

 _"7a.m. the usual morning line-up_  
  
_Starting the chores I sweep 'til the floors all clean_  
  
_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up._  
  
_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._  
  
_So I'll read a book, or maybe two or three._  
  
_I'd add a few new paintings to my gallery._  
  
_I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook and basically,_  
  
_Wonder when will my life begin._  
  
_Then after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts and baking._  
  
_Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess._  
  
_Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch._  
  
_Take a climb, sew a robe, and I'll re-read the books._  
  
_If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._  
  
_And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair._  
  
_Stuck in the same place I've always been,_  
  
_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering..._  
  
_Wondering, just when will my life begin?_  
  
_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear._  
  
_Just like they do on my birthday, each year._  
  
_What is it like out there where they glow?_  
  
_Now that I'm older, father might just let me go."_

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

A young ginger haired man climbed and ran on top of the castle's roof with a tall blonde woman, Phasma, and a dark haired male, Mitaka, following him close behind.

"Wow! I could get used to a view like this." The ginger spoke looking at the view from the top.

"Hux come on."  The woman pleaded.

"Hold on." Hux looked at the view some more "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle."

"We do this job, you could buy your own castle." She said and grabbed the ginger by collar, dragging him.

Hux wrapped a piece of rope around himself and from a hole, Phasma and Mitaka slowly started lowering the man in direction of the crown of the lost prince. As he grabbed the crown and put it in his bag, a royal guard sneezed.

"Oh, hay fever?" Hux asks with a smug grin  
  
"Yeah." The guard replies looking over his shoulder and turns again, suddenly he realizes "Huh?" Once again the guard looks back to only see that the crown was gone and Hux was escaping "Wait, wait. Hey, wait!"

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own?" Hux asked as he ran away with Mitaka and Phasma towards the forest "I mean, I certainly can. Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Guys, this is a very big day."

 

*****On the tower once again*****

 

"This is it. This is a very big day, Anakin." Ben spoke giggling and closing a box with his painting materials as Anakin climbed to his hand "I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask him."  
  
"Ben." Snoke called from outside the tower "Let down your hair."  
  
"It's time." Ben grinned and Anakin gave him a knowing look " I know, I know. Come on, don't let him see you." He smiled and pull the curtain a bit to hide Anakin who had changed colours to make himself unnoticeable.  
  
"Ben, I'm not getting any younger down here." Snoke called once again  
  
"Coming, sir." Ben replied with a smile and threw his long hair on a hook just outside the window and then he threw his hair all the way down to Snoke, who grabbed it and immediately Ben started pulling his hair  
  
"Hi, welcome home, father." The young man greeted Snoke once he entered the tower  
  
"Oh, Ben." He exclaimed, throwing his hood back "How you manage to do that every single day, without fail? It looks absolutely exhausting, my dear boy."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Snoke laughed and Ben looked disappointed "Oh dear, I'm just teasing." He said walking towards the mirror  
  
"All right...so, father. As you know tomorrow is a very big day-"  
  
"Ben look at that mirror." Snoke interrupted the boy pulling him near the mirror "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young man. Oh look, you're here too." Ben's smile showed up as quickly as it disappeared while Snoke laughed "I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously." He spoke checking himself in the mirror, wrinkles starting to grow  
  
"Okay, so father. I was thinking tomorrow-"  
  
"Son, father's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me? Then we'll talk." He interrupted the boy once again  
  
"OH! Of course, father."

Ben started to run and grabbed a large comfy chair setting it in the middle of the room as Snoke slowly walked towards it. He grabbed a small bench and placed next to the chair and made Snoke sit on it, he grabbed the brush, sat on the bench and started to sing very fast:  
  
" _Flower gleam and glow,_  
  
_let your power shine_  
  
_Make the clock reverse,"_  
  


"Wait!" Snoke exclaimed  
  
  
" _Bring back what once was mine._ "  
  


"Wait!" He exclaimed again  
  
  
" _Heal what has been hurt,_  
  
_change the fate's design._ "  
  


Snoke quickly brushed the glowing hair  
  
  
" _Save what has been lost_ ,  
  
_bring back what once was mine._ "  
  
  
"Ben!"  
  
"So, father, earlier I was saying tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! TADA!" He smiled excitedly  
  
"No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."  
  
"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing." He smiled twirling his thumbs, sighed and sat down "Father, I'm turning eighteen and I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday. Actually what I really want for my birth-" He started to mumbled   
  
"Ben please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable I love you so much, son." Snoke laughed has he stood up and walked away while Ben started to look down disappointed and Anakin gave him a sign to go on

"Ah, I want to see the floating lights."  
  
"Hah, what?" Snoke asked picking an apple and setting it down again  
  
"Oh... Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." Ben replied climbing on the bench and revealing his painting of the floating lanterns  
  
"Oh, you mean the stars." The man 'corrected'  
  
"That's the thing." Ben threw his hair to open a window up high, the light shone on the wall showing another painting, this one was of the stars "I've charted stars and they're always constant but these, they appear every year on my birthday, father, only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're... They're meant for me. I need see them, father. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are." The boy pleaded  
  
  
"You want to go outside? Oh, why Ben." Snoke closed the window " _Look at you, as fragile as a flower._  
  
_Still a little sapling, just a sprout._  
  
_You know why we stay up in this tower_."  
  


"I know, but..." Ben was interrupted  
  
  
" _That's right, to keep you safe, and sound, son._  
  
_Guess I always knew this day was coming._  
  
_Know that soon you'd want to leave the nest._  
  
_Soon, but not yet. Shhh..._ "  
  
  
"But-"

  
" _Trust me pet, father knows best._  
  
_Father knows best, listen to your father._  
  
_It's a scary world out there._  
  
_Father knows best._  
  
_One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear._  
  
_Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand._  
  
_Cannibals, and snakes, the plague._ "  
  
  
"No!"

  
" _Yes! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth._  
  
_And stop, no more, you'll just upset me._  
  
_Father's right here, father will protect you._  
  
_Boy here's what I suggest._  
  
_Skip the drama, stay with Papa._  
  
_Father, knows best._

 _Father knows best._  
  
_Take it from your pappy._  
  
_On your own, you won't survive._  
  
_Sloppy under-dressed, immature, clumsy,_  
  
_Please, they'll eat you up, alive._  
  
_Gullible, naive, positively grubby._  
  
_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague._  
  
_Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby._  
  
_I'm just saying, 'cause I love you._  
  
_Father understands, father's here to help you._  
  
_All I have is one request."_

 

Ben hugged Snoke

  
"Ben?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." He spoke with a stern look  
  
"Yes, father." The boy replied sadly   
  
"Ahh, I love you very much, son."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"I love you most." He kissed the boy's forehead adoringly  
   
" _Don't forget it, you'll regret it._  
  
_Father knows best._ "

 

"I'll see you in a bit, my son." Snoke spoke with a smile as he slid down the tower with the help of Ben's hair  
  
"I'll be here." He replied in a sad voice as he looked out of the window into the world he could never visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this my darlings :D I certainly am


	3. Chapter 2 - Big surprise

Deep in the forest there were three posters of a kind affixed on the trees. One was of Dopheld Mitaka, the other was of Phasma and finally one of Brendol Hux, the three of them were wanted dead or alive.

"No, no no." Hux spoke as he removed a poster from the tree he had just leaned in "This is bad, this is very, very bad, this is really bad. They just can't get my nose right." He said showing Phasma and Mitaka the poster to prove them right  
  
"Who cares?" Phasma asked panting  
  
"Well it's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Hux spoke observing the other two affixed posters

Suddenly a mare (female horse) neighed and the three of them looked up to see the royal guards on their horses on top of a medium height cliff ready to chase them so they started running again moving swiftly through the trees however they hit a dead end and were met with a tall rock "wall".

"All right, okay give me a boost and I'll pull you up." Hux said looking at his helpers

"Give us the satchel first." Phasma requested extending her arm

"Wha..? I just... I can't believe that after all we've been together, you don't trust me." He said surprised, the other two just looked at him with an unimpressed look "Ouch."

Hux replied with also an unimpressed look, he then removed his satchel and handed to Phasma. Phasma then climbed to Mitaka's back and Hux climbed quickly to the top

"Now help us up, pretty boy." The woman spoke reaching her hand towards Hux

"Sorry, my hands are full." Brendol showed the satchel to them and ran away with a smug grin, leaving Phasma and Mitaka behind to their own fate

"What?" Mitaka asked confused

"BRENDOOOOOOOOOL!!!" Phasma shouted

 

Hux kept running and the royal guards found him so he ran faster

"Retrieve that satchel with any force." The general ordered

"Yes sir!"

The general's white mare neighed too as if ordering the other horses and they neighed back. 

 

The guards pointed their bows at Hux and fired but they failed to hit him so the chase continued. They kept firing and kept missing, until a three got in the way and the horses weren't allowed to continue but the general and his mare made their way through an opening and kept chasing the thief.

"We got him now Rey."

Hux ran and jumped grabbing a vine and then he swing and knocked the general off his horse, taking his place.

"Heyah!" He said excitedly to the mare who abruptly stopped and looked at Hux with anger in her eyes "Come flea-bag, forward."

Rey looked at Hux's satchel and tried to snatch it but Hux was quicker

"No." Once again the mare tried to grab the satchel "No! Stop it."

Hux and Rey fought for the bag and they accidentally threw it, landing on a tree branch that was growing horizontally, on the edge of a cliff.

 

The mare and the man pushed, grabbed, pulled, crawled, ran and stomped their way towards the bag who was almost falling but Hux had caught it just in time. But just as he caught the satchel, the tree broke, Hux and Rey fell. As they realized that they were falling of the cliff, Hux screamed and Rey neighed as if she was screaming too, the branch hit a rock splinting it into pieces, separating Rey and Hux as they fell into the ground.

 

Rey had landed without injuries so immediately she regained herself and started to sniff the ground like a dog in search of Hux. He had hid himself behind a rock and when he exited, the man sighed in relief but quickly the mare neighed as if she spotted him so he hid himself in a cave that wasn't really a cave that he accidentally just found since the entrance was covered by the leafs. Hux saw Rey's shape on the other side, looks like she hadn't spot him very well, he decided then to see where this kinda of cave led him to and golly was he surprised.

 

A tall tower stood there and behind it, was a beautiful waterfall, Hux heard Rey again so he decided to make his way to the tower. Using two arrows that had been previously shot at him, he climbed the tall tower as quickly as possible. He entered through the open window and rapidly closed it, holding the satchel close, he opened it and started to remove the crown.

"Alone at last."  ***CLANG*** Hux was hit in the head with a frying pan by Ben who let a squeal and hid himself behind a mannequin.

He carefully peeked at the fallen man and approached him gingerly, frying pan still in his hands and poked him. He got no reaction so he looked at Anakin in search of advice who made a gesture and Ben turned the strange man's face using the pan. Anakin made pointy teeth with his paws, as if telling Ben to check this man's teeth, he could be one of those horrible men father had warned him about. Still very carefully Ben checked Hux's teeth, they weren't pointy and Ben looked at the man in confusion, still using the pan he pushed away some strands of ginger hair out of the unconscious man face and Ben looked at him even more confused and surprised.

 

Ben reached his face a bit closer to Hux who had suddenly regained consciousness, ***CLANG*** just to be hit again with the frying pan turning once again unconscious. Using his long black hair, Ben dragged the body towards the closet and decided to hide it there.

 

He tried pushing the body; he then used his hair but it got stuck in the closet when he tried to pull it out; when he succeeded in moving the body inside, it fell on him making Ben release an undignified girly squeal; finally he used a broom to push Hux's body inside, whose fingers got trimmed by the closet doors but Ben pushed them inside and to be extra sure the body wouldn't fall on top of him again, he used a chair to secure it.

"Okay, okay, I got a person in the closet." He spoke looking at the mirror next to him "I got a person in my closet." He repeated with more confidence and a smile "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh father? Well, tell that to my frying pan here." He grinned and accidentally hit himself with the pan in the head

 

Suddenly Ben noticed the man's open satchel on the ground and took the beautiful tiara out. He observed it and put it on his arm but it was too large and obviously not made to be put on his arm because Anakin had shook his head. Ben then lifted the crown to look at the precious stones on it and looked at Anakin through them confused, who once again shook his head as if saying it wasn't meant to be used like that. The boy then looked at himself in the mirror and slowly lifted the crown to put in his head, he looked in awe at himself and Anakin gaped at him but then shook his head again.

 

"Ben!" Snoke called from outside and Ben gasped and quickly hid the satchel and tiara on a pot

"One moment father." He replied opening the window and throwing his hair down

"I have a big surprise." The man said in a sing song voice grabbing the hair

"Uh, I do too."  the boy spoke pulling his hair

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger."

"I seriously doubt it." Ben whispered

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazel nut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!" He announced climbing inside

"Oh well father, there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh Ben, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Snoke interrupted Ben taking his hood out

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier."

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars."

"Floating lights and yes I'm leading up to that." The boy corrected

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, son."

"No father, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." He said with a mean smile

"But if you just-"

"Ben we're done talking about this."

"Trust me,"

"Ben." Snoke called him trying to stop the boy's speech

"I know what I'm" But he continued

"Ben." He interrupted

"Oh come on!" The boy pleaded

"Enough with the lights Ben! You are not leaving this tower, EVER!" Snoke shouted at Ben, who then stopped moving his hand towards the chair that was holding the closet door closed with a sad look "Oh great! Now I'm the bad guy." The man sighed sitting in his chair pressing his hand against his head

"All I was gonna say, father is that... I know what I want for my birthday, now." Ben said quietly after looking once again at his painting of the floating lights

"And what is that?"

"New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well that is a very long trip Ben. Almost three days time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than, uh, stars." Snoke sighed

"You sure you'll be all right, on your own?" He asked lifting himself and walking towards the young boy

"I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here." Ben replied with a soft smile hugging Snoke, who pressed a kiss against the boy's head

 

After that Ben prepared a basket with food for Snoke that after putting his hood back on, took it and gave Ben a small smile.

 ** _"I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much, son."_** Snoke slid down the tower using Ben's hair

 _" **I love you more."**_ Ben looked at Snoke from the top of the tower as he reached the floor

 _" **I love you most."**_ Snoke waved goodbye at the boy, who waved back and then disappeared from Ben's eyesight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what y'all think of Rey? :D (Gosh I'm so sorry Rey and Anakin~ <3 but not sorry enough to not write this)


End file.
